


The r/Kanye Discord Fuck Fest 2K16 (DELUXE EDITION) (Gold Edition)

by rowdeeoh



Category: Kanye West (Musician)
Genre: Discord - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdeeoh/pseuds/rowdeeoh
Summary: Crack fic for a little Discord group I'm in. Edgy as fuck. Gay as fuck. I'm being forced to write this. Help.





	1. Chapter 1

"And I wonder, if you know...."

" ** _WHAT IT MEMES_**!" R O D E O screams from the front seat.

It was September 7th. A day before the Saint Pablo tour in NYC. Sosa decided, "Hey, why not treat this poor fucks to a front seat Kanye show."  So he bought a big ass passenger van with his mom's money.

He picked up all his buddys from the Discord, Sly (covered in black paint), Kaee, Melon (don't know why him out all of people),Daddy HBK,  R O D E O, Ivan, Matt, Saint, (bitches love) sosa, and Zeyn (who they forgot at a gas station)

Saint was driving, R O D E O had AUX cord, and the others were in the back either sleeping or doing gay shit.

Sosa sat in the back the entire time smirking at what he had expected for the night.

The hotel they were staying at wasn't a normal hotel. It was a love hotel. (pretty much a hotel for fuckin)

Sosa had a half of his suitcase filled with lube and condoms just for the night.

"CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" came from the mouth of the melon as R O D E O's _beautiful_ singing had awoken him his wet dream of him and a pair of the beloved Yeezy 350 Boost Moonrocks.

"I'm SORRY I stopped you from thinking about shoving your 3 inch into to a pair of Yeezys." R O D E O said before chugging down a bottle of Henney.

"Okay you fucks," came from the mouth of the admin before continuing," We're here, get your shit ready."

As he said that, he pulled up into the shitty looking Days Inn. The Days Inn was surrounded by a cotton field which stretched out for miles.

"You should go pick some cotton R O D E O"

"YOU RACIST FUCKING CUCK!"

"Sheesh you two, and hurry the fuck up. I have the room keys." Saint said as he brought up his luggage into the one of the two rooms.

It was Sly, R O D E O, Ivan, and Saint in one room upstairs while Matt, Kaee, Melon, and HBK were in the other downstairs.

While the others upstairs were unpacking their shit and chilling, the 4 downstairs began to listen to the walls bang as the next door guests were having hot gay sex.

"I don't know if I should feel horny or not." Melon said as he quickly covered his crotch.

"What are you, fockin gay?" HBK said before moving Melon's hand making Melon's 14 inch cock pop out of his pants.

"And all this time we thought he was the smallest." Matt said.

HBK slowly crawled up onto Melon before slowly licking the tip.

"Take the whole thing you cuck." Melon says before shoving HBK's head making him deepthroat and gag on it.

Saint knocks on their door, before opening it.

"What are you faggots doi- oh.. okay.. Hey Melon... if you give me good head I'll give you mod...?"

Melon hopped onto Saint before whipping out his weirdly bent cock and giving it a good ol lick'.

"Didn't think you wanted it THAT badly."

Melon continued to lick. He wrapped his tongue around the shaft, getting every spot and even getting a good amount of smegma in his mouth.

Meanwhile, in the other room, it was Sosa, jumping on the bed, blasting gay porn from a speaker.

HBK positioned Matt before pushing his medium lengthed fat white Antarctican cock into the Boston native.

"Jesus.... Your hole is tighter then the penguins I fuck."

All of a sudden, Sly bursts into the room, which makes everyone stop.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Fucking HBK, smh. Icelandic fuck. Also part two of the orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HBK, smh, smh.

HBK continued to buck inside of Matt, stretching out the poor bois man pussy hole thing.   
  
  
Matt moaned and groaned, before he started singing Ye verses as his hole gets stretched out.   
  
  
On the other side, Melon is getting from both ends as Sly puts his black painted skinny long cock into his mouth while Saint long dicks Melon's T H I C C fat white ass while Melon's man titties jiggle.   
  
  
Above them, R O D E O was sittin on the shitter listening to "Speeding Bullet 2 Heaven" on his headphones blasting out loud, while on the bed, Ivan laid with his wrinkly teeny meatstick in one hand and Kaee's ladyboy panties in the other.  
  
  
"RIDE THIS DICK KAEE RIDE ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! I THINK OF MARKIPLIER RIDING ME WHEN I LOOK AT YOU!"  
  
  
Kaee walked in the door.   
  
  
"What the fuck are you doi- HAHAHA YOU GOT A SMALL DICK!" Kaee yelled before running downstairs, and bursting into their room only for him to get rock hard in his panties and skirt.  
  
  
"YOU GUYS IVAN HAS A SMALL DIC- HANH!"  
Kaee stands still as his little circumcised willy stood out like R O D E O's username.  
  
  
"Woah. Kaee is a dude?" Sly said as he stopped choking the poor black mans favorite fruit.  
  
  
Matt said while he got his tight bootycheeks penetrated by HBK's meatstick, "Yeah, it's hard to believe he is too.  

In the other room, Sosa sat on his laptop typing up a specific post onto r/RandomActsOfBlowjob on Melon's Reddit account.

The post title was, "18, [M4MMMM] I need some black cocks to kidnap and breed me~" 

He put the post up, and afterwards closed Firefox and hacked into the hotels camera system so he can watch his friends get it on. 

The tables had turned.

Matt was fingering HBK who had tears flowing down his eyes. Sly was getting Melon'ed by Melon. Like Melon had put Sly's cock into a watermelon.

"Stroke my cactus harder Melon!"

Saint was pounding Kaee hard and slow, making this sissy squeal with every hit to that boipussy.

R O D E O had finally finished taking a shit, and when he got out the bathroom and saw everyone was gone, he just went to bed.

30 minutes later.....

 

 

Four cars show up at the hotel, the four big men knock on the door.

The guys had stopped fucking, Saint was cuddling with Sly thinking he was LadySpek, while HBK, Kaee, and Matt were in the shower.

Melon opened the door.

"Hello.. Who are you g-"

One of the big brolic dudes grabs Melon and puts a bag over him, then kidnaps him. 

Saint wakes up. "Whaa..? Where's Melon..." 

1 HOUR LATER. (yeah a lot of time skips but whatever, suck my dick)

 

Melon wakes up. He's in a room, naked, and his ass is in pain.

"What is this on my face..."  
It's jizz. Lots of it. He got spitroasted. 

"Oh look, our breeding toy is awake."  The unknown man said before poking Melon with a needle.

"Mothe-fucker~"

Three other men surrounded him, pulled their pants down and showed their 15 inch ding dong dillies. 

Melon began to lick around the tip of one, and before he continued, he made a melon come out of his ass.

He poked a hole in it, and put the cock through the melon, jerking the cock using a melon while he whacked another one with his right hand and was deep throating two.

"I love black cock" Melon said as his mouth was full.

After an amount of time, all four men had came and made a mess all over Melon's face. 

One took his phone and had Melon post for a photo.

Shortly after, the man sent the photo to someone called "Boss."

 

 

 

Sosa had checked his phone while all of his friends were jumping and screaming during the Ye concert.

He had gotten a text of a photo. 

He looked at it and said, "Good job. Clean him up and bring him back to the hotel. Once in my room, you'll find a bag full of cash. That's your reward." 

He turned his phone off and continued to jam to Ye while R O D E O sat next to Kim flirting with her. 

 


	3. P A Y A T T E N T I O N T O C H A N C E S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R O D E O gets an internship for Kardashian Inc. His new boss has a special job for him, fuck, why did this take so long to write, I'm a procrastination cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to work on this shit as much as I can.

I never thought I would ever be in this situation. Right now, I'm on my knees, in front of Kim Kardashian. Who is also, naked.  The stunning wife of the man that is my role model. She is also my boss. And also my sex master. Yes. I am a sex slave for the one and only, Kim Kardashian. If I thought being an intern had these perks, I would've done it earlier.

"Sit."

Without even thinking, I sat. Was there something in that coffee she gave me?

It had to be right..? I mean its totally like I forcefully just bow downed to her right?

"Hmm.. now I want you to get under that desk... and eat my pussy out."

She sat on the chair, before I crawled under the desk and watched as she spread her legs, showing her wet shaved snatch.

Without even thinking about it, my tongue went between the two wet folds, splitting them apart and covering them in my saliva.

Kim was a hair grabber. She grabbed her breasts as she gripped the ever living hell out of my hair, fucking it up.

She moaned before covering her mouth, as I licked faster. She squeezed her legs together, squishing my head with those giantress thighs.

As she tried to hold in her moans, Kanye walked into the room.

"Baby, you okay."

Kim stopped and closed her legs, but as the devil I am, I kept licking. She was jittering and trying to hold in her moans.

They kept talking about picking up Nori and Saint, before Ye left.

The second he left the room, Kim held me by the collar.

  "You think you're funny huh?"

I replied with a maybe.

She dropped, and with a stern walk, she went to the door. You're off for the rest of the day. Come tomorrow. I like you. Keep this a secret."

I got up, grabbed my briefcase and walked out the room winking at her before she slammed the door.

 

 "How was it? Did you get to meet Ye?" " Asian Matt said while running on the treadmill. Since I was broke, I decided to share an apartment with Matt and Ivan. The past four months have been Matt's fat ass on the treadmill and Ivan being extremely retarded.

"It was aight. I saw Ye but I didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"That sucks. You smash Kim?"

I decided to keep what she said into consideration.

"Nah."

"That time will come my fellow minority. Anyway, we need milk, and it's your turn to go on late night pickup."

"I thought it was Ivan's?"

"It is, but I don't wanna go in his room, he's probably jerking off."

"Oh. What time you got work tomorrow?"

"!0."

"Then why the fuck are you on the treadmill at 3 in the morning?"

"Sosa said he'll buy me yeezys if I lose 100 pounds..."

"Nigga I work for Kim I can get you unreleased yeezys."

"True."

"Whatever. I'll see you later." I grabbed my jacket, and walked out the door.

 

_BRRRRRP BRRRRRRP BRRRRRP BRRRRRRRRRP_

Phone's ringing. I check it. It's Kim. Not Hitler Admin Kim. Kardashian Kim.

"Hello?"

"Come. I need you now."

"It's 4 in the morning."

"Your point is? You're at a 7-11 right now."

"How the hell did you know?"

"It was in the contract. You got twenty minutes."

Ugh. I better get used to this.

 

 

 

"Okay, what did you ne-"

"Fuck me."

"But isn't he home?"

"He's at the Forum, then going back on tour. And plus you owe me. I got your Nini fellow floor seats."

"Fine."

She pushes me against the wall, before kissing me and biting my lips.

"I like it _**rough.**_ "

"Oh?"

 

She goes down on her knees and takes off my joggers, before whipping out my schlong.

"My god. You're bigger then Kanye."

The More You Know. I got a bigger dick then my favorite artist.

She began to lick up my shaft, with that godly tongue of hers.

I let out a groan.

"I bet you were probably going to jerk off tonight thinking about me."

She then began to jerk me off.

"Thinking about my fat ass _bouncing_ on that big cock of yours."

I can't lie, I probably was going to think about it.

"Well if it makes you harder, I was thinking about that _godly_  tongue of yours."

She began to take it in her mouth.

I can't lie, but fuck Arianna. Never gave head like Kim did.

She licked around while she sucked, and I swear on my life I would've had the biggest fucking nut in my life once she took the whole thing without gagging?

"No gag reflex?"

"Mhhm."

She was going faster. Fuck. Out of the 3 blowjobs I've received, this **HAS** to be the best.

"Fuck. Bout to cum."

She replied to that by putting my balls in her mouth, as she sucked and licked them I couldn't contain myself, and released my hot white spunk all over her face.

"You're a messy one."

She guided me from the living room into the bedroom.

She gets on her knees and spreads those big fat cheeks.

"Fuck me."

As I slowly pushed into her, my penis has had felt the greatest thing ever.

"Oh _FUCK_." Kim moaned as she gripped the sheets.

I decided to pick up the pace. With every thrust of mine, I explored these tight warm walls of her pussy.

" _Mmmmmmmm~"_

I let out a few grunts and groans, as I hit her and looked at her ass after every thrust. I was in heaven.

I smacked her ass.

" _More~_ "

I smacked it again, harder then Shaft pimp slaps hoes.

" _Fuck! I'm close~"_

So was I. So I picked up the pace.

"Cum inside?"

"Pull out!"

I did so, and streaks of my hot seed released onto those beautiful buttock cheeks of hers.

I stopped. Panting.

"Thank you for your assistance. You can stay in the guest room."

"Nah, I'll just go home."

"Goodbye."

I put my clothes back on and before I left the room Kim stopped me.

"Catch."

It was a pair of 350 Pirate Black v2s.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah. Now leave before I get the security to take you out."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yo cunts, tell me if you want more rodeo and kim and I might make it a legit series. hype for next chapter

its sly x zeyn.

follow me on twitter; @rowdeeoh

 

 

 


	4. @Nini the Curry Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURY DADDY
> 
> also continuing of rodeo and kim  
> ;)
> 
>  
> 
> i need moar puzzy
> 
> wheelchair niggas eat good pussy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> WHEELCHAIR NIGGAS EAT GOOD PUSSY THO

"When was the last time we smoke weed?"

"Saint's Bachelor party. Where you managed to get ur dick stuck in a water bottle."

"Hey man don't bring up bad memories."

It was a Saturday afternoon. Matt and Ivan were off and so was I, so we decided to smoke.

Over the past month, I've been in positions that people would fucking kill to be in.

First, I met Kanye West.

Second, I met Kim Kardashian.

Third, I got to FUCK Kim Kardashian.

Fourth, I got unreleased Yeezys.

 So I could say, that this is probably the greatest month of my life. Oh yeah, I'm not an intern anymore, and now we got a new house thanks to me.

"Yo, I got an idea." I said while I was rolling a blunt.

"What?"

"Let's have a party. I mean its only 8 in the morning. Go get the shit and tell everyone to come link up here."

Matt and Ivan agreed. Surprisingly. Especially how last party ended up with someone getting shit on the ceiling, I'm surprised they'd agreed.

I whipped my phone, and hopped on Discord. "OI CUNTS, WE'RE HAVING A PARTY TONIGHT, BRING BOOZE, PM ME FOR DETAILS. @everyone"

My PMs lit up within seconds.

 Tonight was going to be lit.

 

 

 

 

 

"You guys get snacks and shit?"

"Yeah. You got the pizza?"

"Finna get it. Saint said him and Lady are coming."

"Make sure this nigga brings his own alcohol then."

"Oh yeah."

"We got a DJ?"

"Dude, you don't know who our neighbor is?"

I mean I haven't had a good amount of social time since I got a full-time job. Most weekends I spend sleeping there at Kim's.

"Uh.... No?"

"Metro, fucking, BOOMIN."

"No way."

"Not even shitting you. The dude is pretty chill so I expect him to do it."

"That's great then.."

"Do you think you can borrow one of Kim's bodyguards for security?

"I don't know, I gotta see man. Let me call her."

I hung the phone up with Matt, and dialed Kim.

"Why are you calling on your day off?"

"Can I borrow one of your bodyguards?"

"For what."

"I'm having a party."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, and I need to borrow someone for security. We're having Metro DJ the party."

"I mean I would love to throw in a few guests and a few bodyguards,"

I'm waiting for the but. It's coming.

"but," Told you. "I need something in return."

"What is it?"

"Fuck me and let me go to the party, and you can expect Drake to perform at the party."

"No no no no. My friends would stalk the shit out of you."

"So what about your friends?" I'm your boss, not your girlfriend."

"I don't know about that."

"Okay, boss **_AND_** friend with benefits."

"Ugh. Fine. You win. What time do you want me at the office."

"Now."

I sighed, and then made a U-Turn.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the looks of it, this party was going to be fucking **LIT**.

There was the liquor table that stretched for 50 feet, filled with different drinks I never thought I could ever afford in my life.

The big ass stage in our living room, with the big ass speakers that were taller then me.

Metro had already had his shit setup, before he heard we had Drake on the way.

I got close to Matt and started to whisper to him.

"You think they're gonna drop a new song?"

"Maybe."

"Where's Ivan?"

"Helping the caterers bring the food in."

"O."

I walked away and checked my phone to see a text from Saint.

"Yo, whos this asshole telling me I'm not on the list?"

Oh yeah. I didn't give him the V.I.P list.

 

 

I ran up the gate of the house to see Saint and Lady in the car behind the gate with Pascal controlling it.

"Yo, Pascal. Sorry about that. He's on the V.I.P list."

I handed him a piece of paper. It had a few good people on there that I trusted. Fledge, Zeyn, Sly, Sheb, Sosa, and i would invite Gabe but, the kid is underage.

He opened the gate and let Saint go through.

He rolled down the window.

 

"Now because you're working for Kim you need security?"

"Nah, we just have a few special guests coming."

"Oh bet?

"You''ll see."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" _ **I HOPE YOU DOIN WELLLLL BABY! OH YOU PULLIN SHIT TOGETHER I CAN TELL BABY!"**_

"I-I I n-need you to fuck ME!"

Oh god. She's drunk.

"No. You're drunk."

"H-huh! No, IM nawt!"

If that's what SHE thinks. 

Considering she's drunk, I tell Pascal I'm gonna put her in a bedroom to rest, and he gives the okay.

As i go upstairs, I hear beds banging and moaning. I go into my room, and lay Kim on the bed.

"You stay here. Sle-"

"OH SHIT SLY!" So, assuming the moaning, Fledge, Zeyn, and Sly are having hot gay sex on Matt's bed. I don't think he'll be happy about that.

"Anyway. Get rest."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, stay here with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"No. I can't."

"Yes you cannnnn. You just don't want to."

True.

"That's not true."

"Mhmmm. Explain why ur hard then!"

O.

Shit.

I can hear the zippers. She's getting naked. Fuuuuck.

She wraps her arms around me.

"So. Are you gonna stay with me?"

"Fine."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up, to notice the rest of my empty bed. She's gone, not surprised.

I throw on my robe, (courtesy of DJ Khaled) and head downstairs.

My jaw hit the floor.

The house, was **CLEAN**.

I don't know what miracle worker came and fixed this place.

I head into the kitchen where I see zeyn and Sly talking.

 

"What happened last night Sly, **NEVER** HAPPENED, okay?"

I bumped in. "You sure?"

They jumped. "For real bruv. Don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I won't. But who was the bottom bitch.

Sly pointed at zeyn.

"Nigga."

i chuckled before turning on the Keurig.

"How did this place get cleaned so fast?"

"You paid cleaners to do it."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Strange. I don't remember doing that."

Matt came down the stairs. Dude was covered in lipstick kisses, hickeys, and bruises.

"Woah. Dude, did you get in a fight last night?"

"You remember that Danielle chick right?"

"Uh.. Yeah?"

"She's rough. And likes it rough."

"I can tell."

"Fam, we all can."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. R I P (Rest in Pepperonis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is de end

its all over

like done

i guess saint got tired of it

so

since this was a waste of time

I'm not gonna delete

but

no more chapter

s

 

 

ye

so

enjoy the last one

 

or unless

i make an official ending one

eh

nah

maybe

nah

too much work

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

whod thought id spend time writing this gay ass shit instead of doing homework smh

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

uh

 

 

 

so

i

guess

this

is

the

end

i had no fun writing this

but fun seeing peoples reactions to it

so that was alright i guess

i think writing this made me 12% gayer, idk, i need to run that by nini

otherwise i guess people got tired of it (despite me only making like 4 or 5 chapters within like 4 months)

 

time to work on my other fic that i haven't showed love to since my birthday which was 10 months ago

 

 

honestly tbh

I'm done with writing

takes way too fucking long

ends up with me writing a piece of shit

and when i actually do a good job no one really gives a shit

and plus I'm not trying to fail my classes

 

even though I'm failing honors lit

so ye

 

peace niggurds


	6. Mukky Gets Fucked Like a Cum Dumpster Because Kim Said So (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitch we back. fuck wit ya nigga. not long tho but expect part 2 in 2 weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck a Saint  
> i was tryna be jailbait  
> but I couldn't be jailbait  
> so I just got raped  
> now a nigga gon take my fuckin booty  
> already got raped four times today

"DING!"  
The elevator door opened.

For mostly, he was excited, but scared.  
How would you react if you knew you were about to be tossed around like a slut by a bunch of guys?

 

Mukky walked in the elevator and pushed the button for the 69th floor. How appropriate.

He slowly began to look around the elevator. For such an event, Kim really outdid herself.

Fancy ass elegant hotel in the downtown of London. The elevator screamed posh with it's classical elevator music, red carpet, and fancy old painting.

The elevator however, had stopped. Not at the 69th floor, but at the 17th.

A man in a pink hat and hoodie walks in the elevator, and reaches to press the 69th floor before he realizes.

He is mysterious. His hood covers his face completely and all you can see is his Pink Palace hat.

Mukky stuttered, "Y-ya here for the gangbang?"

The man shook his head.

"O-Oh."

As Mukky begins to try to get a better look of who is in the hood, he slowly starts to put the pieces together.

Who could be tall, thick, and dress in all black.

Rodeo.

"Rodeo.. is that you?"

He lifted his hood. It was.

"Fuck. How'd you know?"

"Nobody I know is that thick."

"What the fuck is with people calling me thick?"

"Ya got cake."

"Gay."

"You're the one going to the gangbang.

"And you're the one getting fucked. And for correction, I'm only there to help Kim."

"Sounds like fun."

"It's not."

 

The elevator had stopped again, but for once it actually stopped on the 69th floor.

The two go out the elevator and walked down the lavish hallway until they reached the room on the right.

They knocked on the door and waited until a feminine voice from the other side.

"It's my two favorite employees!" Kim said, as she opened the door to let the boys in. 

It was a simple setup. A big ass bed in the middle of the room on top of a floor of plastic wrap. The hotel doesn't need a whole sperm bank on the carpet.

At the entrance of the door was a table with a bulk box of lube and condoms.

WE all know that only 2 people are going to use it.

"Alright. Rodeo has counter duty. Hand out a condom and a bottle to every guest. Sounds simple?"

"I guess. As long as I don't have to clean up." He said as he sat in the chair behind the counter.

"You do have to clean actually."

"Fuck no. Nope. You better pay me double. Not wiping up random guys jizz for only 200 bucks."

"I was going to pay you 600 but if it's 200 you want I'll take it!"

"Nevermind!"

"Then hush and do your job."

Mukky still couldn't have believed it. All because he had to bargain such a ridiculous offer for something he THOUGHT he would've been right about, landed him here. 30 minutes away from being fucked by a school bus of horny men.

He walked into his "makeup" room that Kim directed him too. There was a schoolgirl outfit (that looked waaaaay too tight for his balls and would probably cut off all of his circulation.), that he knew would most likely be taken off or ripped in the first 5 minutes. 

He took a quick shower, got dressed, and actually put makeup on. He spent most of the time getting ready for no reason, because he was going to get dirty, his makeup ruined, and his clothes ripped.

When he came back into the main room, rodeo was sitting there on his phone, until he looked up at Mukky. He started to laugh. A lot.

"What the fuck are you wearing! And why the makeup?"

"Might as well make their time worth it I guess?"

"Whatever floats your boat dude. Just get ready, five minutes before it starts."

Mukky plopped on top of the bed as he looked around the room to see Kim set a number of camera's and lights around the bed.

"Since when the hell did you learn  professional porn directing?"

"Since I started pimping."

"How long do you think this is gonnna go on for?"

"However long it takes for your 50 something guests to be satisfied."

It was going to be a _loooong_ night for Mukky.

 


End file.
